The present invention relates to a lazy susan spice container rack for supporting different sizes or shaped spice containers therein.
In the past, a wide variety of spice container racks have been provided, including spice racks which are attached to kitchen walls for placing spices in a horizontal, as well as a vertical direction. Spice containers are also made for sitting on a flat surface and holding a variety of spices when in view, so that the spices can be readily identified. It has been common in the past to provide various types of lazy susan or rotable container supports, so that when placed on a table, or the like, a spice container or condiment tray can be rotated by any person sitting around the table to identify any particular desired spice or condiment.
Typical prior art lazy susan type container supports can be seen in the following U.S. Patents. U.S. Pat. No. 1,878,302 to Tourtois is for a display stand for holding cylindrically shaped bottles therearound and in the center. This patent has recessed areas in the rotable portion thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,225 to Kidd shows a package and dispenser assembly having a rotable surface with recessed areas, while U.S. Pat. No. 2,121,711 shows a condiment holder for a plurality of spices, or the like, to be held therein. U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,338 to McCormick shows a bowling ball display rack with a plurality of rotating containers stacked one on top of the other. A rotable rack is illustrated in the McCoppin Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,281,849 which has two levels for holding containers in the front and back, each separately rotable. U.S. Pat. No. 367,329 to Witherell shows a caster for holding containers which in a rotable shelf, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,515 to Lange shows a condiment holder which is rotable and has a center connected light. The Lipka U.S. Pat. No.: 2,880,882, shows a mechanically rotable food server for holding containers therein and has a center holder for additional food.
The present invention, on the otherhand, is a simplified spice container rack, specifically designed for commercial off-the-shelf spices already placed in decorative containers and is adapted for either one of the spice manufacturers containers to be quickly supported on the rotable display rack. The rack is designed so that it can be easily injection molded for mass production and may have different center configurations for holding additional spices or other materials.